Familiar Territory
by EverydayImShippingIt
Summary: Every super hero has their weak point. For Tony, like many others, it's his family. When a bargain bin baddie decides to use them for a quick pay out they get more than whats coming to them; especially when they infringed on a certain villains territory to do it. Quick One-shot.


**Hey Guys! So first Avengers fic! Just saw Thor 2 and wanted to make a little AU Drabble. So It's set in an AU where Loki escaped Asgard to return to earth to get up to shenanigans. Borrows from some of the other Avengers movies, like remote suits, and in this Pepper and Tony are married and have a kid. I have so many papers do I needed a quick break and didn't want to commit to my baby-"waking up at the bottom of a lake" fic when I just needed a quick creative burst not school related to take my attention away.**

**Hope You enjoy- if there's small technical issues you don't like I'm sorry but it's just a quick one shot, I just wanted to take a look at the more complex nature of Loki. That he really isn't a black and white villain with no morals. Not to mention all the myths behind him; didn't take too much time on this so just enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - If I owned the Avengers I wouldn't have to sell organs to afford for University- I kid; I haven't sold any, yet.**

It was Tony Starks worst nightmare. His genius mind uncharacteristically started letting the small details slip away; only the most important swirling in a painful circle in his mind. Jarvis informing him of the crash. Happy unconscious and being shipped to the ER. Pepper and the baby gone. Kidnapped.

Steve and Thor who had been in Manhattan for the weekend by Tony's request stood behind him while his hands slammed on the digital touch pads in the living room. Tony had been determined to show Captain Spangles and the Asgardian how the modern people spent a sunday; booze, terribly unhealthy food and the game on the big screen. Now he was determined to get his family back. Tony was suddenly glad to have them there, because rare panic was starting to set in. While he barked out orders for Jarvis to hack the local cameras and try get some information he could feel himself shaking. Pepper was bad enough, but their three month old son?! Could he survive the crash without complications? Would the kidnappers care enough to see to his health or would they think Pepper was enough for a big pay out? _Who_ was it? All lines were opened waiting for a ransom call but considering it had been less than 15 minutes he knew he would be waiting longer. Tony felt a large hand slam down on his shoulder and if he wasn't so tense he was sure his legs would have buckled.

"Fear not friend Stark. I will speak with Heimdall. He should be able to see where they are." Tony could only nod, hope beginning to over shadow his fear. Only to be pushed out of the way by _rage._ They, whoever they were, would pay for harming his family. Thor released his shoulder and Tony heard him move over towards the door, hopefully to get news from Heimdall. Most likely heading to the roof to open the bifrost and ask directly. A small part of his mind said he should invent a phone between here and Asgard. As his hands danced across the holo-screens working with Jarvis and trying to pinpoint camera angles he could use he heard Steve make a coughing noise.

"Thor's right. We'll find them, and it's clearly a hostage situation so they should be fine. Shaken but fine. I'll contact Fury and see what he can do."

"Don't bother; Jarvis- send Fury a status update. Sub-routine though, I want most capacity on going through these videos and finding them." Steve moved closer to Tony and looked up onto the multiple screens in the living room. The main TV they had been using was separated into hundreds of mini screens going through footage of downtown, two more screens that had come out of the wall had GPS and sonar looking screens. The one Tony was on that was built into the table had words and videos flashing quickly. Steve knew he couldn't be much help here. Technology was not his forte; while the other Avengers had tried to show him the ropes while they had time (while not on missions, home or generally busy) he was still extremely slow with it. He would only get in the way here.

"Yes Sir. I am having trouble locking onto the trackers placed on the young Williams clothes and miss Pepper's bracelet. I believe they are being jammed. Conserving 25% capacity for standard procedures, all other capacity working on full."

"How come NONE of these videos are catching the crash! They were on a main street!" Tony yelled, slamming his hand onto the glass table and cracking it slightly.

"It appears the kidnappers set of an EMP before assaulting the vehicle sir. It would explain why all the nearest cameras and the internal settings in the car are giving no feedback."

"Then look for anyone in the area at that time. Anyone rushed, anyone carrying a baby, any car large enough to hold more than four people." Tony snarled back.

"Sir, this is downtown New York. I'm afraid that matching those parameters would not narrow the search. I'm running a face match protocol for miss Pepper and searching for vehicles fleeing the scene." Tony's hand came smashing down on the table once again and the holo-screen shuttered before returning to normal. Steve could only watch with a heavy heart as his new friend shook with rage and fear.

"Find. Them."

"Yes Sir."

{*}

Three days previously

Norway

The small coffee shop was adequate in Loki's opinion. It was quiet but for the humming of the few machines in the store and the quiet chatter of old midgardians. The view was quite nice as well; the patio overlooked the harbor and the rising sun left for a scenic picture. He was halfway through his tea when he felt a strange tug at his magic. Like someone was trying to summon him. It took him a moment to place the feeling; It was someone trying to use his magic.

It was rare but some midgardians had tried it through the ages. Calling up his name and attempting spells with strange ingredients. Foolish mortals, magic was far more complicated and was more mental than simply speaking and expecting results. It was a practice in wills and higher understanding.

He scoffed at the attempt and severed the small string that was attempting to integrate itself into his magic pool. He thought nothing more when the second attempt came a few minutes later. However when his attempt at severing it did not work it gained his full attention. There were very few ways that a one could connect to another and use their abilities. All of which should not be available to Midgardians. While they had pathetic attempts at magic it should not have been able to attach to him. True this was a pathetic attempt and was taking no more than the smallest amount of his magic, but it was the principle of the matter. Someone was using him. He would have no more of that.

He took one last sip of his tea and with a blink of an eye he was gone.

{*}

Manhattan

"Give me something Jarvis! Anything! How could they pull this off!" Tony asked desperately.

"They seemed to have planned this well sir. I am going through all license plates in the area at the time for criminal records or association to any large rival companies. Three vehicles with tinted windows were in the area. None have associated criminal records but I will continue looking Sir."

Steve lent against the arm of the couch beside Tony feeling utterly useless. Shield had moments before replied that they would look into it but Tony had scoffed and doubled his efforts. So focused on the large screens, making any attempt to see something that he could offer as help, Steve jumped a few inches when the slide of the doors sounded behind him. Turning he watched as a grim faced Thor strode back into the room.

"You know where they are?" Tony bit out, still not taking his eyes of the screen under his hands.

"Unfortunately no. Whoever is behind the kidnapping is using magic to shroud their movements. Heimdall cannot see them." A sinking feeling wound its way into Steve and Tony's gut. A pin dropped. Tony moved.

"If your _Brother_ is behind this Thor so help me-" Tony started, he had jumped over the side of the couch and grabbed Thor's plaid shirt in his shaking hands.

Thor only gave him a long look. "There is no proof it is Loki. What would he want with your son and wife? Above all else he would not harm a child. I know this." Steve felt there was something more to Thor's tone with that last bit but focused on the more important angle.

"If it is Loki, I'm not saying it is, Thor, but its a possibility, then what do we do? He can hide himself well enough, make them invisible to escape. If it isn't, then who do we know that can use magic?"

"Magic powerful enough to confuse even Heimdalls eyes." Thor added. The three men all thought deeply, over the last year they had made quite a few enemies. The Avengers had gone public after the Loki/Chitauri/Teserect fiasco and found there were more than enough baddies to keep them busy. While Hawkeye and Black Widow were more than busy with the usual spy gigs, Banner had taken to traveling again and stopping into check on the Starks every once and a while. Thor traveled between the realms to see Jane and his new mortal friends but was still kept busy with princely duties in the other realms. Steve was really the only one who didn't have much to do and was slowly, with much help from Tony and Pepper, integrating into the new world. However the Avengers still had super threats to deal with. TaskMaster, and the Skrulls were more than enough. However there were always the nameless villains that popped up thinking they had what it takes to tangle with the big guys (and girl).

"A mutant maybe? Could their abilities seem like magic to Heimdall?" Steve proposed.

"Mutant?" Thor questioned.

"Yes, the people born with strange powers, there are some new laws about them I was looking into. Is it possible that a mutant could have powers that seemed like magic?"

"I'm not done ruling out Loki yet." Tony bit out, Steve could only sigh.

"Tony, we need to look at all possibilities here. Surly Loki would-"

"It is not my brother. He would not go after a child and mother in such a fashion." Thor returned, his anger rising.

"Why? Didn't seem to care much about them when he was destroying New York. Lot of kids and mothers there Thor." Tony returned, his fists tightening painfully at his sides. Steve stepped between them before this could go any further. He knew just how protective Thor could be of Loki, even after he busted out of Asgard and returned to earth to cause trouble.

"We need solutions not accusations." Steve said, he could feel the glare between Tony and Thor.

He was saved by the bell, literally as the sound of ringing caused all of them to turn to the large screen.

"Unknown caller. They are using tracking jammers as well. Should I answer Sir?"

"Yes. Start up all decryption programs. I want to know where they are 10 minutes ago."

"Tony Stark."

"Who are you?" Tony growled, the screen suddenly came alive with a video call. The man in front of the screen was wearing pretty normal clothes, in Steve's opinion. Black hoodie with a grey shirt underneath. He looked rather average as well: short brown hair, blue eyes, slightly larger build. A normal guy. Usually they dealt with people with slightly more extravagant wardrobes -and looks. The screen was rather large and gave a good view of the room behind him, three other men were in the room. Same dress style; no distinguishing features. Then in the center was a roughed up car seat, with a baby in it. William. His mother chained a few feet away to the wall.

"My name is not of importance Stark. You should understand how this goes."

"You should know you'll never get away with this."Tony returned savagely.

"If I was a normal man then yes, I would agree with you. But I am not a normal man. I hold the power of the gods!" The feverish look in the mans eyes spoke volumes for his sanity. Thor snorted, garnering a look from the man.

"I wouldn't laugh Mighty Thor, for it is your brothers powers I hold." Thor narrowed his eyes at the mortal.

"So you claim. Speak of how you obtained such a thing, my brother would not part with his magic so easily."

"I simply asked for it and he gave it to me." The man returned with a haughty air.

"It seems he favors me. Now. Stark you will wire 250 million dollars into the account I provide or I will kill your wife and child." Tony could only stare at the man. Was he truly that dumb? Tony could crack the account open like a cookie jar and take the money right back and track him down. Thank god for small mercy's. Tony could feel Thor's anger radiating off him and chose to get all the details done before the Asgardian could say anything to put his family in more danger.

"Deal. I will send half the money, then when my family is freed I'll send the rest."

"I don't think so. I want all the money, then my associates will extract the money from various sources around town. Then I will free your family."

So he wasn't that stupid. Still not a great plan; considering who he was threatening. A small beeping sound on the bottom of the screen showed Jarvis had received the account information and was already running protocols to find the men.

"You have twenty minutes." With that the man reached down and disconnected the call. With a deep breath Tony's hands started dancing across the screen.

"Jarvis, crack that line. I want a visual now."

"Yes sir." The screen lit up again and the room came back on line the large wall screen.

"Tony. What are you doing?" Steve said nervously. None of the men had turned around yet, but he might be able to hear them if they could see them.

"Relax Spangles. One way connection, child's play. Once they made the call they were all mine. I'm not losing visual with them." Tony's voice was cold as the steel he wore.

"Well Loki, once again." Steve said calmly. He knew this wasn't going to end well but they needed to plan this out.

"It is not my brother. I'm sure of it. Why would that man call? My brother enjoys tricks but he likes people to know he's pulled them, and this? Money holds no value to us." Thor reasoned. Steve could see his clenched fists though. Tony for once kept his mouth closed and focus on all the readings Jarvis was dishing out.

"I can't get a lock on his signal. Jarvis; look for any black out areas. He may be able to block me but that alone can lead us right to him."

"Yes Sir." A few seconds passed before he replied,

"There is a 3 mile radius not far from the downtown area that appears invisible to my systems. No new data is currently available."

"Perfect. What buildings are in that area?" Shifting his eyes up to the screen of the men milling around his family, "Industrial by the looks of it."

"Correct Sir. It is in the industrial sector. Three buildings fit into the area. All large with complex basement systems. Bringing up blue prints now." Steve glued his eyes back to the display eying the men. They weren't making any threatening motions towards Pepper or William. Pepper looked a little worse for wear. Hopefully Will was okay. Pepper was hanging from the wall by handcuffs, feet just supporting her. Her clothes had seen better days and her blouse was stained as if she had been dragged at one point – given Peppers aggressive attitude it was entirely possible. Steve turned to look at Thor. He was contemplating something, most likely the chance his brother was involved. Steve could see no reason they would lie, unless it was to somehow scare them, or to make the Avengers take them seriously. If anything it would provoke the Avengers to take them down all the more. If Heimdall could be fooled by it – something Loki had been know to accomplish, then it was looking like they were telling the truth. Thor did raise a good point though. Petty kidnapping wasn't Loki's style, that he had observed. Money also didn't seem to sway the Asgardians. Could they have offered him something greater for his help? Was it just to spite the Avengers?

{*}

Loki stepped onto the cracked and broken tarmac. His mortal attire melted away and in his Asgardian armor he surveyed the building with a noble frown, his emerald cape drifting slightly with the wind. The abandoned building was where the pulse of his magic was coming from. Whoever was using his magic was going to pay for their theft.

{*}

"Tony." Steve murmured looking at the clock, five minutes left.

"I know!" Tony snarled back. All his attention was focused on the screens.

"Put the money in and we can-"

"I did. I'm just opening up feeds on all local cams to catch anyone leaving the building. I'm also powering up three suits to head over and get them." Steve could only nod. He wasn't sure where to fit in here. He didn't mind going on the rescue mission, or try and talk these people down but Tony seemed to be pushing him and Thor back, taking it all on himself, he always did.

They were all standing with eyes on the screen as the minutes counted down. The main man, turned back towards the consul. Eyes darting back and forth before quickly yelling at his men,

"Whats going on in there? Is it your suits?" Steve asked as the men raised their weapons towards the door off screen.

"No. There not there yet." Tony replied, teeth gnashing. If shield was stepping in and put his family in danger he would do some serious damage to their systems. He was handling it Damn it.

"Jarvis; turn on the sound."

"Yes Sir."

{*}

Loki heard the alarm go off as he stepped into the basement level. As he didn't care if these pests knew he was coming he didn't bother to sneak or silence it. Let them know he was coming.

The first sentry was easily incapacitated. Neck broken with a flick of his fingers.

He raised his hand and let the door slide open to reveal three men, a chained woman and a baby.

"Is that-"

"LOKI"

"What do we have here?" Loki asked, sultry voice filling the room. All eyes on him- as they should be.

"L-Lord Loki!" the first man, drabby clothes and seeming to be the leader stepped forward with a bowed head and shocked face. This garnered an eye brow raise from the Jotun.

"Yes. Nice to see someone knows who should be respected. Except that your flattery is misguided in its attempt to cover your tricks. A trick indeed, stealing my magic." His dark green eyes flashed dangerously over the Midgardians, they were weak fools and nothing more; how had they accomplished this?

The man began to stutter but kept his head low.

"My lord, I meant no disrespect! Only to connect with you to serve you better. My old family spell book showed me what to do. I did it to know your ways and make those weak fools pay-"

"You may stop speaking. Your voice is grating and I care not for your words." Loki said looking around for said book, _not here_. He looked past him towards the crib, a small human was in it. The woman, the mother if he wasn't mistaken, chained to the wall with a terrified look. He took a good look at her, she seemed familiar. As if picking up on his curiosity the mortal began his platitudes once again.

"Yes my Lord, she is Pepper Stark, the wife of that infidel Tony Stark. We have taken both her and the child for you. We will-"

"Die." Loki interrupted, patience gone with them. The men gave small smiles, clearly misinterpreting the obvious statement.

"At once my Lord." One of them spoke, raising the gun to the woman who squirmed, screaming through the gag and yanking at her chains.

"Yes. At once. I don't tolerate people stealing from _Me_." With a flick of his wrist the man with the raised gun dropped to the ground, neck spun at an odd angle. He turned his eyes to the next mortal.

{*}

Tony was griping the couch cushion so hard his fingers white. Hearing Loki say"Die" had stopped his heart, he was sure his arc-reactor even stalled. His child and wife were in the hands of one of their greatest enemies and his psychotic followers. His mind let the small details of his apparent surprise and strange comments to the men; to focused on Peppers muffled screams.

Steve looked on with a heavy heart. They couldn't make it in time, even if they blasted out of here now. There was no time. Something seemed off in Loki's words, he didn't seem to know these men. He looked over to see that Thor didn't seem that worried, relieved in fact. He went to voice his opinion to the Asgardian regarding his calm nature only to whip his head back at the snap of a neck and crash of a body.

The other two men seemed to understand the situation as they both raised their weapons to him. Truly foolish. The leader started spouting nonsense about his self importance and devotion to Loki. He wasn't interested in these weaklings. With two more waves both were dead on the ground. Feeble Midgardians. He was about to turn and leave when the infant made a startled cry. Loki felt himself stop in his tracks, slowly turning back to the crib.

{*}

"Whats he doing." Tony bit out as he watched Loki approach Will's car seat. "Jarvis! How close are those suits!"

"Five minutes Sir."

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

"Relax friend Stark, Loki-"

"IS GOING TO KILL MY FAMILY!" Tony roared turning on the Thunderer. Thor seemed awful calm, which only angered Tony further. He turned to reach for the controls to make the call two way and beg for his family's life but Thor stopped him. Before Tony could turn and let loose Thor's calm voice settled over him.

"Do not worry. Loki will not harm them. Watch."

Steve turned to him skeptically, "Thor, you can't honestly expect-"

"Just watch."

{*}

Loki approached the strange crib which held the small child. The child of Tony Stark. He observed the child coolly for a second before reaching down and running a hand over the child's forehead. The child stopped its sudden cries to observe the god. Most likely his bright cloths and golden armor and helmet. He let a hand slide over the child once more, a small smile coming to his face at the child's now calm coos. Until a desperate sob sounded behind him. Loki turned to see the mother, Pepper Stark, looking at him with utter desperation. With a wave of his hand the gag from her mouth disappeared. The silence suddenly filling with her pleas.

"Please don't hurt him. Please, I'll do anything, j-just not my son." Loki looked hard into her eyes before reaching into the crib and picking up the cooing child. Small hands gripping at his silk garments. It seemed relatively calm given the situation and strangers. A weak cry sounded from the woman as he walked over with the child. He stood in front of her and looked deep into her eyes. He found fear, plenty of it, but not for him. It was the selfless fear of a parent. Something he knew. A small part of his mind spoke of the advantage he held in his hands over the so called Avengers, but it was squashed by a much larger one. A sick understanding.

With a flash of his eyes the handcuffs were gone and she fell limp to the ground. Her sore arms still made a desperate but distant reach for her child. He could see she wanted nothing better than to snatch her child from his arms, but knew better than to make such an action against one of her husbands greatest adversaries. He stared down at her, and she up at him for a long moment. She seemed unwilling to make a move for fear of her son, and Loki was coolly observing her.

"You are a good mother." He said quietly. It seemed to take her by surprise but she didn't change her posture. Still tired arms raised towards her child. She didn't respond to him.

"You may rise and take your child. I will not harm you or him." With that spoken she practically jumped towards him. Relieving the child from his arms she held him desperately and started making soothing sounds to the confused child. Neither the god nor the mortal moved apart. Unbeknownst to the audience watching them with bated breaths.

Pepper seemed to gather her self together and gave him a long look.

"Thank you, but why?"

Loki looked down to her.

"It was coincidence really. They stole from me, so they suffered the consequences. Not what your asking though." He answered, seeing the strange determination in the woman's eyes.

"Why are you sparing me; why return my son and free me?" She asked, braver than before.

Loki considered answering with the usual lies but felt a strange urge to share with the mortal, who did not know, that she had just shared a similar experience he had centuries ago; this had a much kinder outcome though.

"Because I know well enough what it like to be the child in the enemies hands... as well as having to watch the loss of your own child." This seemed to shock both Loki and Pepper. The former not meaning to be so honest and the latter not expecting an answer at all.

Steve and Tony could only watch with a worried confusion as Loki treated Pepper with some kind of detached kindness. They didn't see Thor's white knuckled fists.

"Thank You. Truly." Pepper said when Loki turned away from her. He ignored this and in a flash was gone. Soon Pepper was snatched up by one of the suits and gently flown back to the Stark tower. Baby Will shielded and tight in her arms. All the way trying to squash the bitter confusion and relief brought by an enemy.

"What did he mean by that Thor?" Steve asked quietly, "I mean I get the first part, being an adopted a, a 'Jotun' was it? But the second part?" Thor was not looking at him but at the screen where his brother last was. Tony was leaning back in a relieved pose as he watched his small screen show Pepper and Will being carried towards the tower, flanked by two other remote suits.

"Loki is a parent as well. I knew he wasn't behind this. It would be...too.. personal for him." Thor said reluctantly.

"I didn't know he was a parent- he lost his kid then?" Tony spoke, his smooth tone betraying nothing more than a passing interest.

"Yes. To a few offspring, but one is...being punished by the Allfather until Ragnarok. It has been a sore spot for many a century. This is why I knew Loki would not commit this." The three Avengers thought that over in silence, only for it to be broken when the suits returned the missing Starks. The reunion held a strange understanding to it that nobody wanted to voice. It was always easier when the enemy had no shades of grey.

**Back to homework. Hope you enjoyed! :) Let me know how you feel about it!**


End file.
